


A Disgrace

by Northoftheroad



Series: Bat dialogues [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northoftheroad/pseuds/Northoftheroad
Summary: Damian has some choice words to say about Dick’s new home. (I own truckloads of Batman comics but no characters.) Also posted at ff.net





	A Disgrace

"Father."  
"Yes, Damian?"  
"Have you seen the flat Grayson has moved into in Blüdhaven? It is a disgrace!"  
"…?"  
"The windows are insecure, the door might as well be made of cardboard, the sink is rusty, the wallpapers are torn, the heating is a joke, and it is too small. He does not even have a proper place to hide his Nightwing equipment. I demand that you tell him to move to an acceptable and secure location."  
"Damian, it's Dick's choice to live there. As much as I'd love for him to live closer to home, I'm not starting a quarrel with him over his apartment, and you know we would end up there if I were to bring it up."  
"When I point out how inadequate the flat is, he says that it is cheap and what he can afford. He is looking for a day job and when he has an income he will – 'fix it up'. He said he would start with wallpapers, so I won't feel ashamed to visit him. Of course, I told him not to be an idiot, and to make security his first concern."  
"That's… a good suggestion. I'm sure Dick will take all the necessary precautions."  
"The sentimental fool always insists that we are family, and you have not objected. Therefore, I assume that you see him as such. Correct?"  
"Of course, Damian…"  
"You are one of the richest men in the world, and yet you are prepared to let him stay in a place like that? I find it disgraceful to have a family member, even one without the Wayne name, living in such a – hovel. The bats would be ashamed to stay there."  
"Well, Damian, most young adults feel it is important to move to their own place and support themselves. Being independent and taking responsibility for your life is an essential part of growing up. That's why Dick wants to live by himself and get a day job to earn his own money."  
"…Did you?"  
"Ah… Not exactly, no. I did move out from the manor, though… for some years… when I was quite young. I studied and travelled, to prepare myself for my quest for justice and for becoming Batman. But you know that already."  
"And did you procure employment, to finance your life away from Wayne Manor?"  
"No… Living a normal life, with a nine to five job and so on, was not one of my priorities. I had ample funds, as you well know, and the company was in good hands."  
"… And will you expect me… to get a job and move out…?"


End file.
